


superstars sucked into the supermassive

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-13
Updated: 2010-01-13
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Shige needs it as much as Ryo does.





	superstars sucked into the supermassive

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for the nye anonymeme 2010.

The wall is hard against Ryo’s face, particularly his nose that tingles long after he’s yanked back by his hair. It’s all so surreal, being in this situation with this person, the one he usually bullies turning the tables. Only this time it’s less snark and more force, the hard body pressed against his from behind showing the muscular growth of the scrawny brat whom Ryo once knew.

“Please don’t do this,” Ryo whispers. He feels his Adam’s apple jumping in his throat, his nerves on end. “You’re better than this.”

“Who are you to judge?” that voice berates him, the depth of his captor’s lower register going right in his pants. “Isn’t that why you’re here, to be put in your place?”

“Shige, stop,” Ryo sputters, his breath hitching in his throat as he squeezes his eyes shut. He refuses to show his vulnerability, no matter what his bandmate does to him. “What would Koyama say if he saw you right now?”

Ryo almost eats concrete again as Shige slams him forward, his strength raw and real. He’d finally pushed Shige over the edge and this is what he gets, what he deserves. Struggling just makes Shige angrier and it’s easier to just give in, to let Shige’s tense fingers grip onto lax biceps with his hands planted flat on the wall, this masochistic type of surrender.

He can almost feel Shige smile on the back of his neck, more of a smirk followed by a patronizing chuckle that has Ryo bracing himself in anticipation for the unknown.

“He would probably say that his Shige has grown up, hasn’t he?” The answer gives Ryo a chill, one that does not go unnoticed judging by the way rough lips press against the top of his spine. “And that Ryo-chan should be a good boy and let Shige teach him a lesson about respect.”

“Please,” Ryo begs, his own shaky voice nearing hysterical levels as he remains still in Shige’s possessive clutches. “Don’t do this.”

He lets out a squeak when Shige’s hand slides down around the front of his body, boldly cupping him through his pants and finding him fully erect. Ryo cringes as he bites back a moan, preferring to draw blood from his lip than give Shige the satisfaction of giving in.

It gets more difficult to hold back as Shige squeezes him, rubbing the head of his cock with his thumb and forefinger until Ryo’s breath is harshly pushed out of his nose from the force of his restraint. Shige’s lips drag along the back of his neck, teeth nipping at the skin leading up to his ear until a hot tongue is tracing the shell, drawing a shrill noise from Ryo that has him burning with shame.

“It’s pathetic how much you want it,” Shige murmurs straight into his ear, the smacking of his wet lips completely audible. “You’re ready to come in your fucking pants.”

It’s true, Ryo’s traitorous hips pushing against Shige’s hand that has fallen still, fingers still draped loosely over his clothed erection. The button on his pants is popped and Ryo’s eyes fly open, the gravity of it all finally weighing down on him because he can’t allow this to happen, he can’t let Shige win.

He clearly surprises the other with his quick scramble to get away, only to be pinned to the wall again. This time his wrists are in Shige’s hand, held up against the wall above both of their heads, and Ryo’s biceps flex angrily as he’s denied any kind of defensive movement. His legs are kicked apart and his zipper is shoved down, helpless to do anything but hold onto his own hand as his lower half becomes bare to the night.

A wet finger pokes between his legs and Ryo’s just grateful he’s not going to be taken dry, Shige’s sadistic love leaning more towards power and less towards pain. Fast yet gently he’s prepared, his body jerking uncontrollably when Shige finds his prostate but he can’t bite back the noises, the shameful whimpers that have Shige purposely hitting it over and over.

“That’s it,” Shige whispers, his voice oddly soothing. “Open up for me, because I’m going to fuck you blind.”

“No,” Ryo manages to squeeze out, shaking his head, his last ditch effort to stop this from happening. “Shige, please-”

His pleas get caught in his throat as Shige replaces his fingers with his cock, digging his nails into Ryo’s hip to hold him steady as he buries himself with one thrust. Tears sting his eyes and they’re real, hot and wet and held back by a resolve that weakens as Shige starts to move. Ryo breaks the skin on his lip and starts, Shige groaning in response from the way Ryo’s body reacts.

“Ryo,” Shige whispers, almost affectionately as he tightens his grip on Ryo’s wrists and hip. “Oh my god.”

It’s turning him on and Ryo hates himself for it, the way he naturally craves the sound of his own name in that tone coupled with the hot breath against his hairline. The dull pain quickly turns into pleasure as Shige snaps his hips upwards to fuck him hard, pounding against the spot that has the last of Ryo’s control breaking in an ear-piercing wail.

“That’s it,” Shige groans, his breaths coming faster. “Sing for me, Ryo-chan.”

Ryo screams until his throat hurts, the noises echoing in his ears while remaining unheard by anyone else over the nearby construction. Shige detaches his hand from Ryo’s hip to wrap around his aching cock and it’s all over, only a few pumps to have him decorating the wall as orgasm hits him hard enough to make him lose his mind for several terrifying seconds.

When he comes to, he’s curled into a ball with strong arms wrapped around him. “Are you okay?”

Ryo nods, taking a deep breath and wincing at the rawness of his throat as well as the soreness of his bottom lip. “I’m not going to be able to talk tomorrow,” he breathes, his voice completely gone.

He feels Shige shifting nervously, all of the aforementioned power gone. “Did I do well? Maybe it would have been better to use Yamashita-kun-”

“Shut the fuck up,” Ryo rasps, using the last of his energy to smack Shige halfheartedly in the arm. “It had to be you. Don’t argue.”

He can feel Shige smiling in his hair, and Ryo’s grateful that their superiority complexes complement each other.


End file.
